Define Evil
by Undercover Operative
Summary: Back in 2004 the Charmed Ones were introduced to the man destined to 'destroy' the Source of All Evil. But now in the year 2020 the Charmed Ones are once again faced with Johnathan Holden, and must aid him in defeating the Source of All Evil once and for all, except this time they're armed with the knowledge of how they screwed up the first time and can do better... Chris H/OMC
1. The Arrival

**I don't own Charmed  
Warnings: **Violence. Language. Slash.

* * *

"Do you think she's okay?"

Phoebe Halliwell glanced over at her half-sister to see her frowning as she paced the dining room, "Not really" she admitted, "Even through the potion I can still sense a lot of turmoil and guilt. Do you think she lost an innocent?"

"I'm tempted to" Piper's voice replied, making them both jump and spin around to see Piper sweeping into the room wearing her 'cleaning apron' with a bottle of spray in one hand and a cloth in the other. Piper started cleaning the dining room as her sisters exchanged another nervous look, "And I know that he's an innocent but I don't think I can let this happen again. Not like it happened last time, but at the same time I can't not let it happen".

"Piper sweetie" Paige said slowly, "How about we start speaking English? Because I have no idea what you're talking about".

"LEO!" Piper called out as she moved from the dining table to the cabinets lining the wall, her husband orbing into the room moments later with a worried expression on his face which faded as he realised they were all okay.

"Piper?" Leo asked slowly, glancing at Phoebe and Paige in question as Piper ignored him.

"I went to the bank" Piper blurted, leaving the room and making the three of them follow her into the observatory. "And then I was going to stop by TJ's for a coffee" she explained, "I got my coffee and I turned around and can you guess who I saw cuddling in a booth?"

"OO! Wyatt and his girlfriend?" Phoebe asked hopefully, "Because he promised to introduce us last month but he keeps putting it off".

"Worse" Piper admitted slowly, "I saw Chris. Chris and his boyfriend".

"Oh" came the nervous response from the three of them. "Was… was it just a boyfriend or was it Him?" Paige asked awkwardly.

"It was Him" Piper confirmed with a curt nod before she threw her things down and threw herself into Leo's arms. "I don't know what to do" she mumbled as Leo held her calmly, "I promised myself that I would let destiny play itself out but I don't know if I can keep my word, especially since I know what is going to happen!"

"Oh honey, you're forgetting that we know what's going to happen already" Phoebe reminded her morbid looking family. "Future Chris wrote down what had happened so that we could change it and fix everything so that it never got so bad. We can change this, they'll never have to go through that kind of pain again".

"But what if we can't?" Piper exclaimed as she stepped back and threw her hands into the air, "Remember what happens when we try to stop destiny? It never works and things just end up worse! What if he gets killed this time? What if Chris gets turned as well and we have to fight them both?"

"That's not going to happen" Leo promised, "Phoebe is right, we know what is going to happen before it does. Whether we choose to warn them or not we can still change things and save them both".

"But we can't!" Piper shouted angrily, "The demons have to get to him. They have to resurrect the Source! He has to become the Source! It's his destiny and no matter how much I don't want it to be it has to and will happen one way or another!"

"Okay, so it has to happen" Phoebe agreed, "But how? Do the demons have to set the trap to capture him or can we set our own trap for them to spring?" she argued, "The Source has to be resurrected in him but does he have to stay in him? What's stopping us from making sure he can't be possessed and then pulling the Source out and vanquishing it?"

"Phoebe has a point" Paige admitted, "Piper we can do this. We've taken down the Source more times than I can remember. How hard can it be to take him down one more time when it's us who have the advantage this time?"

Piper looked between all of them slowly before sighing, "And what if I don't want to win?" she asked softly, "What if some dark part of me wants to have to kill them both to save Chris?"

"Piper, look at me" Leo instructed, stepping forward and grabbing her hands gently, "Chris will always be your baby boy, it doesn't make you a bad person because you want your son to live a perfect life. What makes you a brilliant mother is that you are going to do everything you can to make Chris happy, and if Chris is happy with Johnathan then you will single-handed move mountains to make that happen".

Piper stared into Leo's eyes for a moment before nodding, "You're right" she whispered softly, "I would do anything to make my children happy". She closed her eyes and her shoulders relaxed as she stepped into Leo's arms and rested her forehead against his shoulder, "Let's go to the attic, we need to start planning" she decided.

Leo didn't reply as he just gripped his wife tighter and the two of them burst into blue orbs that rose up into the ceiling, Paige throwing her arm over Phoebe's shoulder and orbing them up to the attic as well. "The biggest question we have" Leo said slowly as they reformed, "Is do we tell the boys?"

"We've told Chris about his future self" Paige pointed out, "And he's eighteen now so he's definitely mature enough to know more".

"Also he's not going to have to come out to us anytime soon" Phoebe piped up with a grin, "Although from what I remember that was hilarious the first time".

"Stop thinking about your nephew having sex" Piper scolded as she rolled her eyes, wiping her nose on her sleeve before exhaling sharply, "I think we should keep this to ourselves for now. If we tell Chris and Johnathan then they're going to overreact. We'll tell them later when we need to, for now this is just between the four of us".

"And Coop" Phoebe added, "We all know I can't keep a secret" she explained, "If I tell Coop then I can relax and not have the pressure of keeping a secret on my shoulders to make me blurt it out".

"The four of us, Coop, and Henry" Paige corrected, "As a mortal Henry looks at things in a different light to us" she justified making the others nod.

"So what do we know?" Piper began, "Off the top of our heads. I'll get the journal Chris wrote up later. Let's just go with what we can remember for now".

"Well" Phoebe exclaimed, "The most remember-able moment of all was when he came back after Chris…"

* * *

_18 years ago…_

_"Chris is NOT my son" Leo exclaimed, "Can't you just see he's lying to you? He never does anything else!"_

_"Don't start this Leo" Piper snapped as she went through the Book of Shadows, "Chris has given us proof, he willing drank a truth potion and allowed us to cast a truth spell on him to make sure. He's your son, like it or not. You have 9 months to get used to it" she added placing her hand on her still flat stomach._

_"Don't bother Mom" Chris corrected from where he was lounging on the couch, "He didn't like me for the 20 years after that either. Also try 8 months and 3 weeks, I'm early". Turning to Phoebe who was bouncing Wyatt in her arms he gestured to get her attention, "And don't panic when you start hearing strange voices from Mom, you're picking up on baby me's thoughts, you're the one who takes Mom to the hospital to have me surgically born. Congratulations on your telepathy by the way"._

_"What happens?" Piper demanded, turning away from the Book to place both hands over her stomach protectively._

_"Nothing" Chris denied, "I'm just a week early"._

_"So are you born in orbs like Wyatt or are you reasonably normal?" Paige asked curiously as she paused in pulling faces at Wyatt._

_Chris flushed and fidgeted as the sisters all turned to stare at him expectantly, "Leo had to mind wipe the doctors" he admitted, "When the doctor smacked me to make me breathe my telekinesis sent him through the wall and Paige had to catch me before I hit the ground"._

_Chris glared at the sisters as Phoebe and Paige burst into laughter at his admission, Piper blinking at him in amusement as his face became a darker red. Before anyone could say anything the wall behind him started to glow as the large Triquetra drawn there started to expand and shimmer. As Leo took Wyatt and headed towards the door, ready to orb away if he had to Chris orbed over to stand next to the Charmed Ones as they all took up battle positions._

_As the Triquetra turned into a portal a tall silhouette stepped through, the light from behind the person stopping them from seeing their features for a moment until the portal disappeared and the figure flicked his wrist, conjuring a large white flag in one hand which he waved lazily. "Oh I surrender, please don't hurt me" the black-haired man drawled sarcastically as he vaulted over the back of the couch and copied Chris' old position as he dropped the flag which just faded from view_

_"Johno?" Chris blurted in shock, lowering his hands slightly before bringing them back up cautiously, "How did you get here?"_

_"Really Christopher?" 'Johno' asked slowly, "I'm gone for a year and when I finally come home I'm faced with an Elder, the Overlord and the Charmed Ones? I don't even get a kiss? Talk about a loveless marriage" he added as black eyes roamed over them all with a bored expression._

_"I'm sorry" Piper interrupted before Chris could reply, "But did someone stick a sign on my back asking for crazy time-travellers to pop by for a visit? Because after being a witch for five years all the time travellers are just showing up now, is this some kind of test or something like for our one year anniversary?"_

_Paige quickly covered her sister's mouth as Phoebe stepped forward and narrowed her eyes at the man, "Okay let's get this over and done with. Who are you? When did you come from? And why are you here?" she asked slowly, "Is that everything Paige?"_

_"Uh, and what is it with you time travellers and Leo?" Paige added when she noticed that Johno was glaring at Leo as the Elder edged back into the room. "Because we all know of Chris' daddy issues and his fiancé, Bianca, sort of adopted that way of thinking as well, but you look like you want to tear him apart or something"._

_"Bianca?" Johno growled out as he leapt to his feet suddenly, his eyes narrowing dangerously at Chris, "Christopher. Tell me I misunderstood your Aunt when she called Bianca your fiancé" he ordered._

_"Uh, I- um well, you see" Chris stuttered out._

_"Woah" Piper exclaimed as she pulled Paige's hand away from her mouth, "You mean that you lied to us again?" she demanded as she half-turned to Chris, "And you 'stole' another man's fiancé?"_

_"What? No!" Chris blurted, shaking his head at his mouth as he began to fidget, "Phoebe just made that assumption and it was easier to just agree than admit my best friend was a demonic witch" he explained sheepishly. "I would have told you the truth but I just kinda forgot about it"._

_"So you stole someone's fiancé because you thought it would make us like you more?" Paige demanded angrily, "That's low Chris, didn't we teach you better than that?"_

_"Uh yeah sisters?" Phoebe interrupted, "But I don't think that Bianca was er Johno's fiancé" she corrected._

_"Listen to the Empath" Johno confirmed with a snort, "Bianca isn't my fiancé, Chris is"._

_Johno grinned and threw himself back down onto the couch as Chris just flushed and shifted awkwardly, the three sisters staring between them in shock as Leo spluttered. "Impossible!" Leo exclaimed, "No son of mine would ever marry the Source!"_

_"Oh now I'm your son?" Chris snapped, "You didn't care about that when you tried to put me in the foster system!"_

_"Well maybe if you weren't such a disappointing son then I wouldn't have had to!" Leo yelled at the time traveller._

_"ENOUGH!" Piper screamed as Chris opened his mouth to yell back. "We're talking about that later" she promised, "But if someone doesn't explain my son's fiancé being the Source then I'm going to start blowing people up" she threatened as her hands flexed dangerously._

_"Yeah hi" Johno called from the couch, "Johnathan Alexander Holden, Ex-Source of all Evil and current Source of all Good. Pleased to meet you again"._


	2. The Friend

**I don't own Charmed  
Warnings: **Violence. Language. Slash.

* * *

_18 years ago…_

"_Since when has there been a Source of All Good? And where was he when we needed help?" Paige exclaimed as she broke free of the shocked silence that had settled over the attic at Johno's announcement._

"_Irrelevant" Phoebe dismissed, "Since when is there an Ex Source of All Evil?" she demanded, "I think we should focus on the fact that he used to be the Source of All Evil"._

"_No, Paige is right" Piper corrected, "Why the hell have we been doing all the work when there's a Source of All Good?" she exclaimed angrily._

"_You've been doing all the work because there is no such thing as the Source of All Good" Leo explained, glaring at Johno who was looking around the attic curiously._

"_You caught me" Johno declared, "It's a self-appointed title. I really am the Source of All E-" he was cut off as he exploded into red orbs which just hovered in the air for a second before reforming into an amused looking Johno, "-vil" he finished slowly. "I'm the fucking Source Piper" he pointed out incredulously "If I want to change my title and be morally Good then it's not like anybody can stop me"._

_Piper blew up Johno again, glaring at him as he reformed, "Get out of my house!" she demanded angrily "The Source has already ruined this family countless times, I will not let you hurt us too!"_

"_So you're going to forbid me from seeing Chris then?" Johno asked innocently, "And cause him pain by keeping him from his soul mate?"_

"_You? Chris' soul mate?" Phoebe echoed with a snort, "Evil can't love so you're just going to have to forgive me if I don't believe you" she snapped coldly._

"_I forgive you Phoebe" Johno deadpanned. "You didn't exactly like me in the future anyway so you should forgive me if I don't give a rat's arse about how you feel. Your husband knows that Chris and I are destined, and he's a Cupid so he's a lot more qualified on the subject than you are"._

"_I marry a Cupid?" Phoebe blurted as Chris groaned and made a zipping gesture over his mouth._

"_And since I can't keep a secret I'm just going to leave and let Chris decide what to tell you" Johno declared before standing up gracefully. "Call me when you're done Chris, we need to talk" he added seriously, "But until then I've got places to go, stuff to destroy, things to steal. I'm sure you know how it goes". Johno smirked as he exploded into blue orbs of swirling fire, rising up into a pillar that vanished from the attic, leaving them all staring at the space he had once stood with either shock, disgust, or annoyance._

"_Uh Chris… did he just orb?" Paige asked slowly, making Chris nod in confirmation, "And were his orbs on fire? Balls of fire that were blue?" When Chris nodded again Paige stomped her foot and glared, "Dammit! That's so cool! Why does Evil get all the cool powers?" she demanded._

"_Paige!" Phoebe exclaimed, "That was the Source of All Evil!"_

"_Actually that was my fiancé" Chris countered darkly, "And he's Good. Having a Good soul fused with an Evil soul doesn't turn the soul Evil, it makes it neutral. Johno could go either way but he's chosen to be Good, that's more than you've ever done" he ended in a growl._

"_Really?" Piper interrupted Phoebe as the Empath opened her mouth, "Because 'stuff to destroy, things to steal'? That doesn't sound too Good to me" she pointed out. "The Source killed Prue, possessed Paige's boyfriend, and then corrupted Cole" she exclaimed, "So if he steps one foot into this house I'm going to vanquish him, fiancé or not"._

"_Sinbad is Johno's favourite movie" Chris explained suddenly, "And it always will be. 'Stuff to destroy, things to steal' is a quote from that movie, he said that to me the first time he had to cancel a date to go to work, hell he said that when he had to go after I proposed! Johno is not Evil Piper, and mother or not I will not let you stand here and tell me who I can and cannot date! You have never accepted that I'm gay and I've given up on trying to make you, you stay out of my love life or you stay out of my life"._

"_End of story" Chris said simply before bursting into orbs and vanishing from the attic._

"_Well that went well" Leo drawled sarcastically, "I can see why you want me to believe Chris, he's such an innocent and loving son"._

* * *

Present time… (2020)

"Whoa!" Paige exclaimed, raising her hands to stop her sisters, "I thought that Johno said something about killing the Elders before leaving?"

"No, that was day three" Phoebe corrected, "But more importantly… Piper, can you accept Chris' sexuality?"

"I can" Piper promised, "I've had eighteen years to think about it and I've decided that as long as Chris is happy and I don't have to walk in on him having… well I'm okay with it".

"And Johnathan?" Phoebe continued, "Can you handle having half of the Source as your son in law?"

"We'll have to see" Piper admitted slowly, "This time I plan on getting to know Johnathan better so only time will tell".

"Only time? That's not good enough Piper" Paige corrected and crossed her arms with a pointed look, "If you can't at least accept Johnathan then you'll only push Chris away again. My nephew inherited your stubbornness remember? If you forbid him from seeing Johnathan then Chris will only be driven further into his arms".

"I know" Piper admitted softly, "And I'm not going to forbid them from being together. But I'm not going to be able to stop myself from being hard on him".

"You're Chris' mother; you're supposed to be hard on his boyfriend" Phoebe reminded her, "But the thing with Chris is that when he makes up his mind he's not going to let you change it for him. When he finally decides to bring Johnathan home he won't be asking for your permission to continue dating him, he'll be demanding nothing less than your acceptance and preferably your blessing".

"He gets that from you" Leo murmured as he buried his nose in Piper's hair, "When you decided that I was it, you refused to take no for an answer, you wanted approval but only as a second thought because you had made up your mind already".

Piper slowly nodded in agreement as she grabbed a fistful of Leo's shirt and leaned against him, "I got it from Prue" she admitted, "Once Prue had something in sight she refused to let other people slow her down, if they accepted her and wanted to help then she was happy, but if they didn't she'd just cut them loose. God sometimes Chris hurts me, he's just like her".

"Like who?" Chris' voice came from the doorway, making them all jump and spin around to see Chris standing there with a pained look on his face. "Mom?" he asked nervously when nobody replied, "Did I do something?"

"Of course not Peanut" Piper quickly assured her son as she hurried over to him, brushing his fringe from his eyes before gathering him up in a hug that he melted into, "We were just talking about the old days" she explained as she leant back, "About your Aunt. Prue would have been so proud of you, you two are like twins".

Chris' face lit up and he lost the nervous look, relief clearly relaxing his tense shoulders. "I am?" he asked hopefully, eyes searching her face for the answer.

"You're both so strong" Phoebe piped up, "And not just magically, when Prue made up her mind that was it, not even the Source could change her mind".

"Prue was always a hardworking stubborn person, and she always cared more for this family than her fair share" Piper added, "If I didn't know otherwise I would believe you were Prue reincarnate".

Chris' grin lit up the room as he accepted the sister's lie, the three sisters and the Elder hiding their relief as they exchanged subtle looks. "So Chris, what are you doing up here?" Piper asked curiously before her eyes narrowed, "You better not be demon hunting" she growled.

"What? No, no I'm not hunting anything" Chris denied quickly before he started shifting nervously and a blush began to form on his face.

"Chris?" Piper asked in warning, her hands coming to rest on her hips.

"I uh, I sensed you up here" Chris explained nervously, "And I- I want to invite someone to dinner tomorrow night" he admitted as he straightened his shoulders and met Piper's eyes, changing from a scared looking boy into a determined looking young man before her eyes.

"Just a someone?" Phoebe echoed, making Chris' eyes flick to her quickly, "What kind of someone? A friend or a _friend_?" she continued innocently.

"A _friend_" Chris admitted slowly. "One I really, really like" he added as his own eyes narrowed at Phoebe, "So I would _appreciate_ it if you behaved" he requested, the warning clear in his voice.

"Chris" Leo scolded, the eighteen year old ignoring his father as he kept his eyes locked on Phoebe.

"I swear I'll be nice" Phoebe assured Chris, "But I'm going to be there".

"Yeah same" Paige added quickly, "If Chris is finally bringing home a girl then I'm going to be there".

Chris' face clearly showed that he didn't like that idea, even as he forced a smile on his face and nodded at them. "Is six okay with you, Mom?" he asked as he turned back to Piper, "I'll orb us over in time for dinner".

"Orb? You mean they know about magic?" Piper asked, hating having to lie to her son like this.

"Well we met at Magic School so I hope they know" Chris joked, his sarcastic nature coming back in full force as they got past the awkward part of the conversation.

"I'll make my lasagne" Piper promised with a nod, glad that Chris' story so far the same as the Future Chris'. "And we can have a nice family dinner together, and you will _not_ be late" she added pointedly, narrowing her eyes at her son, "And you will _definitely_ not skip out on me like Wyatt did" she ordered.

"I promise Mom. We'll be there" Chris said with faint smile before he burst into blue orbs and vanished from the room.

"Piper?" Leo asked slowly as Piper shuddered violently.

"I'm not ready Leo!" Piper exclaimed as she spun around with wide eyes, "I'm not ready! I- I can't do this yet, I thought I had more time to- to get over this but I don't and I don't think I can do this!" she rambled wildly.

"Piper! Piper honey its okay!" Leo blurted as he rushed over and pulled her to his chest, "Its okay. We'll get through this; I promise we'll get through this. Together" he added with a fond smile down at his wife.

* * *

"Well?" came the question as Chris reformed in the bright living room.

Chris turned to face the black-haired teenager standing in the kitchen, grinning as he accepted the steaming coffee mug from his boyfriend's hands. "We're in" he announced making Johnathan smile nervously, "Dinner is tomorrow at six, Mom's making her lasagne".

Johnathan nodded slowly as he frowned down at his own drink, "Do- do you really think they'll like me?" he blurted, "I mean I _am_ a dude and they _are_ your parents".

"Johnathan" Chris exhaled, "You're going to be fine. They'll be shocked and they may just stare at us for a while but they're going to accept us. They have to, and Aunt Paige and Phoebe are going to be there so that means we have at least two people on our side".

"What?!" Johnathan exclaimed as the mug slipped from his fingers, only Chris' quick movements freezing it before it hit the floor and shattered. "Your Aunts are going to be there!" he yelled as his eyes widened in shock, "Oh god I'm going to die tomorrow" he blurted, "They're going to vanquish me for corrupting you".

"Johno, Johno relax" Chris ordered gently as he grabbed the mugs and put them to the side, "You're overreacting; you're going to be fine. We survived me meeting your parents right? I think you will survive meeting mine".

Johnathan just stared at Chris, "You realise what you just said right?" he asked slowly, "Your parents are the _Charmed Ones_; I refused to go out with you for an entire year because I didn't want them to vanquish me when they found out".

"And was it worth it or was it worth it?" Chris asked innocently, "Because I make a pretty damned good boyfriend if I say so myself" he said smugly.

Johnathan rolled his eyes at Chris' preening and puffed out chest, "You're worth it" he admitted, "Or at least you were" he corrected, "Before you forced me to go to dinner with your parents".

"And yet you love me anyway" Chris pointed out with a smirk.

"Remind me why again?" Johnathan deadpanned with a blank face, blue eyes twinkling at him.

Chris grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled Johnathan in for a deep kiss, holding him there until their lungs were screaming for air. Releasing the dazed looking Johnathan Chris reached out to the side and picked up the still warm hot chocolate, pressing it into his boyfriend's hand, beaming at him as Johnathan blinked down at the drink in his hand before looking up at him slowly.

"Oh yeah" Johnathan mumbled, "That's why".


	3. The Preperation

**I don't own Charmed  
Warnings: **Violence. Language. Slash.

* * *

_18 years ago…_

"_CHRIS!"_

"_Oh for god's sake Piper!" Phoebe exclaimed as Piper huffed loudly, making her sister turn and glare at her, "He hasn't responded the first hundred times you called him and he isn't going respond this time!"_

_Almost like they were waiting for that comment blue orbs appeared in a spiral and reformed into their annoyed looking whitelighter. "What?" Chris snapped with a tight forced smile as he crossed his arms across his chest and stood there stiffly._

"_What?" Piper echoed, "WHAT? What do you THINK I want to talk about Christopher? Your school grades? The kitchen decor? Or maybe how your FIANCE IS THE SOURCE OF ALL EVIL!?" she screamed, her hands clenched into fists at her sides._

"_Do you want to talk about it or would you rather just scream and blow him up again?" Chris spat sarcastically._

"_I WANT TO BLOW HIM UP!" Piper yelled, "BUT I am willing to let you explain yourself" she continued as she forced herself to calm down._

"_Oh really? Because that would be a first for us" Chris deadpanned._

"_Don't push it right now Christopher" Piper snapped angrily, stepping forward with a dark glare, "You have a LOT to explain and you better start no-" Piper cut herself off suddenly as her eyes were drawn down to the dark red mark on his neck. "Is that a hickey?" she growled out darkly, making Phoebe's head snap around to lock onto the bruise moments before Chris' hand covered it quickly._

"_It doesn't matter" Chris muttered as his face heated up in embarrassment._

"_Oh I think it does" Phoebe corrected, "You're letting him corrupt you! You're so blinded by your love that you can't see what he really is!"_

"_I can see what Johnny really is Phoebe" Chris said slowly, his jaw tensing at his future Aunt, "I know Johnny better than he knows himself and I know that he's Good, he'd never settle for any less"._

"_PAIGE! Get down here!" Piper interrupted as Phoebe's mouth opened to snap back at Chris, "How did he become the Source?" she asked as Paige appeared in a swirl of blue orbs._

_Chris sighed and looked away from them before backing up from them and throwing himself onto the couch with a grunt, "He was eighteen when it happened" Chris began as the three sisters sat down on the couch opposite him, "It wasn't long after I introduced him to you actually..."_

* * *

Present time… (2020)

"Paige, can you pick up some fairy dust as well?" Piper asked with the phone tucked between her ear and shoulder, "And..." she continued as she scanned over the ingredients they had, "And some mermaid scale" she added "We're fresh out of that".

"_I take it the potion isn't working out that well?"_ Paige asked slowly.

"That is an understatement" Piper admitted with a drawn out sigh, "The potion isn't working full-stop. It shouldn't be this hard, I know that I can do this but I just CAN'T, like my brain doesn't want to work right now". Piper glanced at her watch and grimaced, "And add to that I have to start the lasagne and clean the house soon if I want to get anything done in time for Chris to bring Johnathan over".

"_Don't stress yourself Piper"_ Paige ordered, _"Get Phoebe and Leo to help you. Not in the kitchen of course"_ she corrected quickly _"A burnt dinner isn't going to make a good first impression for Johnathan but make them clean up around the house while you cook"_.

"Leo is outside mowing the lawns" Piper reported, "And Phoebe's running around like a headless chicken trying to figure out what to wear. Last I heard she wanted to look like a woman whose still in her prime but can kick your butt if you twitch wrong".

"_Jesus, she does know that we're not trying to scare Johnathan off right?"_ Paige asked sarcastically, _"And what about Henry and Coop? Henry mentioned how Prue, Parker and Penny were coming over to keep the brats company while we were at dinner, so I'm not actually sure if Henry and Coop are coming or not?"_

"Well you and Phoebe are coming" Piper pointed out with a confused frown, "Why wouldn't they be coming?"

"_Never mind Piper, I'm just a little nervous"_ Paige admitted, _"On one hand we're meeting Chris' boyfriend for the first time, and on the other we're about to meet the future Source of All Evil for the first time. Future Johnathan not counted"_ she explained.

"I'm just focusing on cooking without screwing up" Piper confessed, "No matter whether we've technically met Johnathan or not before, for our Chris and Johnathan this is a first and it's big. Besides we've never actually met 'Johnathan; Witchlighter' before, it was always 'Johnathan; Source of All Evil' when we met him before so this is a new thing for us all".

"_You're right"_ Paige agreed, _"Okay I'm going to pay for everything then orb home to get some things ready and I'll be over in at least thirty minutes to help you out okay?"_

"Then I'll see you in at least thirty minutes" Piper agreed, waiting until Paige hung up before descending the staircase and hurrying towards the kitchen, she needed to start that lasagne ten minutes ago.

* * *

The sword pressed against his skin harder as he swallowed slowly, his adam's apple bobbing against the blade and causing a small droplet of blood to appear on his throat.

"Try again" Chris ordered as he pulled the sword away from Johnathan's throat, watching as the small cut healed itself as Johnathan glared at him.

"Do we have to?" Johnathan whined as he remained on the ground, pouting up at Chris, "Can't I just enjoy my last few hours left alive with my boyfriend?"

"Stop being so overdramatic" Chris deadpanned, "Now up. If you don't want to practice with swords then we'll use our bodies instead".

"I can think of a good way to use our bodies" Johnathan suggested with waggling eyebrows, his attempts at flirting not overcoming Chris' nervous urge to train. "Chris what are your parents going to think when we show up to dinner and I'm all bruised?" he asked pointedly.

"You can regenerate" Chris countered.

"Not self-inflicted wounds" Johnathan corrected, "And I've already had to have the abuse conversation with Dad because I can't heal wounds that I get by willingly training with you. Hell I've had the abuse conversation with _you_ because you thought Dad was hitting me".

"It was a valid concern" Chris said simply, "Now stand up and hit me".

"Chris, no. I just want to relax before dinner tonight" Johnathan refused as he lay back on the ground, "Let's go back to my place, we can shower and throw on a movie, have a lazy day off until tonight".

"You beat me in a fight and I'll do whatever you want" Chris bartered, knowing that his boyfriend felt overwhelmed by his way of battling his nerves and mentally promising to make it up to him tomorrow… if Johnathan didn't dump him after tonight at least.

"Anything I want?" Johnathan echoed, a light appearing in his blue eyes that should have warned Chris away from agreeing.

"Anything you want" Chris confirmed stupidly before grinning down at his boyfriend, "_Anything_".

Okay so maybe using sex against his boyfriend was mean, but Chris had every right to be worried about Johnathan. Sure Johnathan was a witchlighter of almost Halliwell level strength, but he was a whitelighter dominant hybrid, meaning that Johnathan's powers leaned more towards his pacifist whitelighter half. So while his boyfriend was powerful, aside from his combined thermo and photo kinesis which only caused mild burns, Johnathan had to depend on physical combat. Something that Chris was determined to make him an expert of to keep him alive longer.

"Well?" Chris asked as Johnathan stared at him silently.

"You're on" Johnathan agreed as he made his way back to his feet and tugged his sweat covered shirt off, settling into the stance that Chris had taught him.

Chris hid his smirk as he copied Johnathan, both of them waiting patiently for the other to make their move. He saw Johnathan's chest tensing moments before he launched himself forward, swatting his leg to the side before slamming his fist into Johnathan's side near his kidneys. A grunt escaped his lips as Johnathan just twisted in place and elbowed him in the face, shoving him away and knocking him over as his boyfriend's foot slammed into his side in the same place he had just hit Johnathan.

"You're getting better" Chris muttered approvingly, noticing that his boyfriend had managed to hit him twice in a row which was unusual for them when they sparred.

"You'll make me blush" Johnathan deadpanned as he lashed out again, his foot whistling past Chris' face as he leaned back and kicked back, his foot sinking into Johnathan's stomach and earning a whimper in response.

Johnathan ducked under Chris' fist and grabbed his arm, spinning in place and throwing him over his shoulder and onto the ground, only for Chris to continue the movement and roll Johnathan down over him. Bursting into orbs Chris reformed straddling Johnathan's hips, his fist raised ready to punch with a smug expression on his face.

"No powers" Johnathan gasped out winded, "That's cheating".

"I never said that" Chris corrected, purposely moving in slow motion to bump his fist against Johnathan's nose.

"Alright then" Johnathan agreed before Chris screamed as electricity arced across his skin and he was thrown off Johnathan as a semi-transparent orb appeared around him, giving him the chance to roll to his feet.

"Is this really how you want to do things?" Chris asked innocently, smirking as he circled his determined looking boyfriend, "You know you're no match for me magically Johnny".

"How _I_ want to do things?" Johnathan echoed, "You started it, not me".

"I _orbed_" Chris corrected, "You're the one that pulled out the big guns".

Johnathan shrugged at him lazily, making his eyes narrow as he returned to standing in front of the other teenager. "You're asking for it" Chris teased with a smirk, "First I'm going to take down your shield, and then I'm going to take you" he promised, watching smugly as Johnathan swallowed and shivered, his empathy picking up the increased lust from his black-haired boyfriend.

Before Johnathan could react Chris had raised his hands and an explosion tore across the face of the shield as he flicked them, the Halliwell witchlighter patiently sending explosion after explosion at the force field, purposely aiming at the sides so that when it fell he wouldn't keep going and accidently blow his boyfriend up… again….

A flash of light was his only warning as the force field shattered and Johnathan tapped into his photokinesis, the sudden flare of light from Johnathan's hands making Chris stumble back blinking rapidly as he instinctively orbed out of the way of any follow up attacks that would come after the 'flash bang'.

Clearing his eyes as he slowed down Chris looked around the room suspiciously, eyes and ears strained to find his apparently invisible boyfriend as he saw nothing. Reaching for the part of his mind that his charges were in he tapped into it and followed the thread that had belonged to Johnathan from the moment they had their first kiss, spinning around the moment he felt the feedback Chris lashed out, his foot sailing through the space behind him uselessly.

Frowning as he wondered when Johnathan had learnt to fake his signature Chris almost missed the sound of a shoe scuffing the ground behind him, making him twist around in time to feel the still invisible Johnathan slam into his stomach and tackle him to the ground, effortlessly pinning him the floor as he became visible again.

Chris stiffened as it suddenly felt like his lungs were being constricted as his boyfriend's hand clamped down on his forehead, his eyes glowing softly as Chris just felt _wrong_. ""Does this count as a win?" Johnathan asked smugly, from his position sitting on Chris' chest, "Because I'm pretty sure that I've won".

Chris sneered at Johnathan and made to orb out from underneath him, only to freeze as he realised that he couldn't sense his powers anymore, they just weren't there at all.

"Power stripping" Johnathan reported, "Normally I can only keep it up for a couple of minutes at a time but I can successfully block your powers as long as I'm making physical contact with you".

Chris chuckled as he relaxed back onto the floor, grinning up at his boyfriend proudly, "I'm impressed" he admitted. "And I'm pretty sure I owe you a favour now" he added as he placed his hands on Johnathan's thighs suggestively.

Johnathan looked torn above him, "Can I bank this? Because as tempting as it is I really don't want my first meeting with your parents to be right after sex. And I think that your Mom would vanquish me if you showed up with a noticeable limp" he pointed out.

Chris hesitated, one half of his mind mentally agreeing with Johnathan, with the other half of his mind happily pointing out their position and assuring him that his mother would never know. "I'll do that thing with my tongue" he deadpanned simply.

Johnathan just blinked at him slowly, "Why are you still wearing clothes?"

* * *

"You don't think they're not going to show up do you?"

"Piper honey, calm down please" Phoebe scolded from the couch where she was leaning up against her husband, "Chris is going to show up, we both know he wouldn't just skip out on us without saying anything".

"Well they _are_ ten minutes late Phoebe" Leo pointed out from the doorway, looking just as nervous as the pacing Piper was.

"They'll be here Piper" Paige assured them, "But if they don't show up I'm all for summoning Chris to get an explanation" she added, "Wyatt was one thing, I'm not letting Chris get away with it too".

"Hey Mom!" came the voice from the doorway.

"Wyatt?" Piper blurted as she spun around to see Wyatt leading a beautiful but familiar Latino woman down the stairs towards them, "What- what are you doing here?" she demanded, deciding to deal with the whole 'Evil Phoenix Bianca is in my house' issue later.

"We missed the dinner last month" Wyatt explained looking confused, "And since I know we all have the afternoon off I thought I could introduce you to Bianca".

"No!" Piper exclaimed nervously as she glanced at the clock, "I mean it's lovely to see you Bianca but can we do this another day? We've kind of got something important planned".

"What? You nag me to finally bring my fiancé over and then you tell us to get out?" Wyatt asked with a frown, "What's going on?"

Before anyone could answer there was a knock at the door which opened seconds later with a "Hello?"

Chris stepped into the house, dragging a nervous looking black-haired boy after him, "Uh Mom this is Wyatt?" he blurted, "What are you doing here?"

"Chris?" Wyatt countered, "What are _you_ doing here? And why are you holding that dude's hand?"

"Well this is awkward" Paige muttered as the two couples stood there awkwardly.


	4. The Dinner

**I don't own Charmed  
Warnings: **Violence. Language. Slash.

* * *

_18 years ago…_

_Piper frowned as the crystal landed on the manor then dragged across the map to P3, then over to the park, hen back to the manor, then over to the park again, then back to the manor again._

_Sighing Piper threw down the crystal and glared at it as it continued dragging back and forth merrily, scowling she raised her hand and froze the crystal turning back to the Book of Shadows and searching through it again._

_The sound of the crystal moving made Piper freeze and slowly turn to stare at it as it continued jumping between locations, her eye twitching as she discovered that the Source must exist purely to hurt and annoy her. Snatching it up she glared it and before beginning to spin it over the map, "Where is the Source you bloody lump of shiny rock?" she demanded._

_The crystal froze and slowly raised up to point at her couch, the black-haired Source of all Evil lounging on it with an innocent expression on his face as he directed the crystal with his hand. "You do know that you could just call me right?" he asked slowly as he beckoned, the crystal flying from her hand and slapping into his palm, "Source or not I'm still part Whitelighter, I can sense it when family calls me"._

"_I think we to talk" Piper growled out, her eyes narrowed at him darkly as she wondered whether or not he could be frozen since blowing him up was useless._

"_That we do" the Source agreed, "But are we actually going to talk or have you summoned me here to attempt to vanquish me again?'_

"_I haven't done this before" Piper corrected, "I never summoned you"._

"_But you did try vanquish me" the Source pointed out innocently before he levitated the scrying crystal back to her, the crystal now shaped like a pyramid set in a gold base attached to a golden chain. "And I was actually referring to future Piper" he added "She found out Chris was gay and summoned his boyfriend. If I wasn't half-Elder then I'd be dead and you would be a murderer"._

_Piper glared at him, "I wouldn't do that to Chris" she snapped angrily, "If my son was gay I wouldn't be happy about it true, but I wouldn't try vanquish his boyfriend"._

"_You actually became a Warlock" the Source corrected innocently, "I actually had to strip your powers so I could talk you down. Which didn't work by the way since you still tried to kill me anyway"._

"_If you don't want me to succeed this time then you're going to let me cast a truth spell on you" Piper growled, "Chris seems to truly believe that you're good and while I haven't been a very good mother to him before this day I'm willing to trust him on this enough to give him the benefit of the doubt"._

"_Truth spell?" the Source echoed with a smirk on his face, "As long as you give me a list of the questions you're going to ask and let me add a few of my own" he bartered._

_Piper eyed him suspiciously for a moment before nodding in agreement and turning back to the Book to grab a pad and pen to start writing down the questions for the Source so she could cast the spell ASAP and get to dinner. She kept a close eye on him as she cast the truth spell and started interrogating him on the circumstances of his being the Source of Evil._

_Muttering out a quick counter-spell Piper approached him and held out her hand hesitantly, "I don't like you but I'm willing to accept you for Chris' sake" she declared, "Now, dinner is about to begin and since you're apparently family you're going to join us"._

* * *

Present time… (2020)

Uncomfortable silence reigned through Halliwell manor as they all sat around the dinner table eating quietly, none of the three groups looking at anyone outside of their group.

"So Christopher" Wyatt began slowly, breaking through the silence. "How long have you been dating James for?" he asked curiously, "I wasn't aware that you even liked boys?"

"_Johno_ and I have been dating for two years" Chris ground out, "Since when have you been dating a Phoenix?"

"Bianca and I met at her job" Wyatt snapped, "Where did you and James meet?"

"We met at Magic School" Chris admitted coldly, "But we never really started talking until our charges started dating and we spent more time together".

"Do you mean Luke and Anna?" Leo piped up, using his Elder powers to quickly check their charges and run them down the list of people Leo knew from Magic School, guessing it quickly since the Luke/Anna break-up was going down in Magic School history.

"Yeah, they've split up since but Johno and I kept in contact obviously" Chris agreed before another awkward silence settled over the table.

"Pass the salt please Chris" Piper asked, not wanting to let the table become quiet again as she watched Chris shooting Johnathan an apologetic glance and brush his fingers down his boyfriend's arm when the boy kept his head down and didn't notice.

"This is a lovely lasagne Mrs Halliwell" Bianca praised awkwardly as Chris obeyed Piper silently.

"Pasta is Piper's speciality" Paige piped up, joining in on their effort to make conversation, "She makes the best lasagne that I've ever tasted".

"Uh Chris? Johnathan? Can either of you cook?" Bianca attempted, "Because I burn water and Wyatt's speciality is toast. If by speciality you mean the only meal he can actually cook" she joked uncomfortably.

"Johnathan can make anything with chocolate in it" Chris admitted hesitantly, not actually having anything against Bianca even if her boyfriend was being the worst older brother ever at the moment.

"Is that true Johnathan?" Piper asked, latching onto a possible common hobby that she could use to bring the teenager out of his shell, "I taught Chris all the chocolate based recipes I know, has he shown you a couple of them?"

"Yes Ma'am" Johnathan mumbled nervously, "I'm addicted to your hot chocolates but he won't tell me the secret ingredient".

"Keep it between us Mom" Chris said teasingly with a smirk on his face as he glanced at Johnathan, "It's all part of my plan. He'll never be able to leave me if I'm his only source of the Halliwell hot chocolate".

"Ingenious" Phoebe declared with a grin on her face, "Nice going Chris, you've got him wrapped around your finger for the rest of your life".

After Phoebe's comment another silence began to fall over the table, making Piper's eye twitch violently. "So Bianca" Leo blurted when he noticed his wife's temper rising, "You're Wyatt's age right? What are you studying?"

"Well I'm actually older than Wyatt" Bianca admitted slowly, "So I've graduated and I'm working at a garage. I'm a mechanic, I've always loved cars you see" she explained nervously.

"So you're living your dream then? Are you enjoying it?" Leo asked, noticing her nervousness and trying to calm her.

"I'm loving it Mr Halliwell" Bianca confirmed, "I've never felt as relaxed as I am working on a car".

"Call me Leo" he corrected, "Same goes for you Johnathan" he added glancing towards the shy boy.

"Yes Si-" Johnathan cut off slowly, relief and guilt flashing across his face as his head tilted to the side, everyone with Whitelighter blood hearing a slight buzz as one of Johnathan's charges called for him. "I'm sorry Sir, Ma'am but I have to go" he blurted, "I asked them not to call me unless it was something urgent".

"Not at the dinner table" Piper said quickly, "In this family you always leave the room before teleporting out. It's rude to do otherwise".

Johnathan hesitated at the implication he was family before nodding and politely excused himself, hurrying from the room quickly and vanishing in blue orbs. Automatically the Whitelighters in the room tilted their own heads and briefly checked in on their own charges, the move instinctive to them all after years of having the same happen to them.

"You know Chris" Wyatt said slowly as he put his knife and fork down to cross his arms and stare at his brother, "After sharing a room for sixteen years I must admit that I'm a little suspicious of your sudden homosexuality".

"I've known I was gay since I was fourteen and you snuck me out to watch those Terminator re-runs" Chris growled, "And sharing a room for sixteen years doesn't mean you know everything about me. Although I'm not surprised, you're pretty easy to trick, after all you walked in on Caleb and I making out and you believed me when I said I had something in my eye".

"Wait you actually used that excuse?" Phoebe blurted in amusement as Wyatt scowled.

"I panicked and said the first thing that came to my mind" Chris defended, "And stop glaring Wyatt, it's not my fault you're incompetent".

"Chris!" Piper scolded.

"I'm not glaring" Wyatt corrected, "I'm just feeling a little betrayed. I mean my own brother never told me that he was dating a guy".

"Well maybe I didn't tell anyone because I didn't know if Mom wouldn't just vanquish him like she did to Jessica" Chris snapped, glaring back at Wyatt.

"Jessica was a Phoenix who was using you to steal the Book" Piper exclaimed, "I had every right to vanquish her when she stabbed you in the heart and left you for dead".

Bianca choked on her mouthful as Wyatt nodded smugly, "Exactly!" he exclaimed. "I think I'm allowed to be a little suspicious that my baby brother has suddenly turned gay" Wyatt announced.

"Johnathan isn't using me" Chris growled, "I chased him for a year before he finally agreed to go on a date with me. Besides, he's a whitelighter dominant hybrid, he's a pacifist".

"Oh he's a hybrid? That changes everything, because witchlighters can't turn evil now can they?" Wyatt argued.

"Well you would know _all_ about being an evil witchlighter wouldn't you Wyatt?" Chris snapped making everyone freeze, "After all, it wasn't _you_ who came back to save _me_ was it? And no offense Bianca, but it's also you Wyatt, who brought the demonic witch to dinner isn't it? At least I'm is dating someone who is inherently good, even if they are a boy" he exclaimed angrily.

"You… you remember?" Piper asked slowly, interrupting the argument.

"Bits and pieces" Chris admitted slowly as Wyatt sat there looking confused, "The Titans, three blondes stealing your powers, sending Dad to Valhalla" he finished with a smirk. "Seriously Dad, I send you to an island full of beautiful woman and you're not happy? Picky aren't you?"

"Someone explain please" Wyatt blurted looking between his brother and his parents in confusion.

"You guys can do it" Chris decided as he stood and pushed his plate away, "Because I'm not going to sit here and let you tell me who I love Wyatt" he snapped with a glare at his older brother. "I'm wasn't expecting you to like Johno, but I _was_ expecting you to be happy for me" he added, "And until you're ready to do that, you don't exist to me".

Before anyone could react Chris orbed out of the room leaving them all sitting at the table awkwardly, exchanging entire conversations in just small glances as they wondered what to do.

"Irrational anger is a sign of compulsion" Wyatt declared suddenly.

"But rational anger is a sign of being told whether you can or cannot love someone" Bianca snapped making Wyatt flinch back in confusion as she gracefully stood. "Wyatt, I love you, but you're a hypocrite" she announced, "You kept putting off introducing me to your family because you didn't think they would accept the fact we were in love because I was a Phoenix. And yet you've turned around and done the same thing you were afraid they'd do to us to your little brother instead".

"That's nothing like us!" Wyatt blurted.

"It's exactly the same!" Bianca exclaimed angrily making Wyatt wince and fall silent, "The only difference is Johnathan isn't a Phoenix, he's a boy. And after one of my old Clan apparently tried to kill Chris I would think that _I_ would be the one getting interrogated here not him!"

Bianca turned to the older Halliwells and smiled apologetically, "I'm sorry but I think I should leave now" she said slowly, "You have a lot to talk about it seems. Thank you for dinner though, it was delicious and I hope we can have a proper dinner another day".

"It's okay we understand entirely" Piper assured her, "I'm sorry for how things have gone down but it couldn't be helped I guess. We'll definitely have another dinner" she replied formally making Bianca smile gratefully at her before turning and leaving the room, vanishing in a shimmer in the doorway.

"What the hell was that?" Phoebe demanded angrily as she turned to glare at Wyatt, "We've never interrogated you like that before, what gives you the right to say those things to Chris? So what if you didn't know he was gay? Because we did" she exclaimed gesturing around the other adults "And we're okay with it!"

"No offense Wyatt but their love is stronger than the love between you and Bianca" Coop admitted slowly.

"So what? Everyone knew Chris was gay and no one told me?" Wyatt argued, "And what about how Chris apparently came back to stop me from turning evil? What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Piper and Leo exchanged sad looks, "Alright Wyatt, we weren't going to tell you because we thought neither of you remembered" Piper began slowly "But almost twenty years ago a man came back in time…"


	5. The Talk

**I don't own Charmed  
Warnings: **Violence. Language. Slash.

* * *

Chris' head snapped up as a spiral of blue orbs appeared in the middle of the bedroom, pushing himself up onto his elbows as a tired and sludge covered Johnathan reformed with his back to Chris.

He kept quiet as he watched his boyfriend slowly strip off the now ruined dress shirt, almost robotically pulling the rest of his clothes off before heading into the ensuite and starting the shower. Chris quietly pulled his own clothes off and snuck into the room once he heard Johnathan stepping into the shower, not needing his empathy to know that Johnathan was exhausted and sore as he slipped into the cubicle behind his boyfriend.

"Hey" he offered as he wrapped his arms around Johnathan's waist, the black-haired boy's shield throwing him back out of the shower as it burst into life automatically in response to Johnathan's fright. "Ow" he mumbled with a pout as Johnathan turned to stare at him in shock, "You're a nice boyfriend aren't you?"

"Chris" Johnathan scolded tiredly as he stepped out with a small smile to help Chris to his feet, "What are you doing here?"

"Wyatt started an argument as soon as you left" Chris admitted, not wanting to lie to Johnathan about it, "I orbed out in the middle of dinner and waited for you here. And now I'm going to clean us off and get us into bed, because you look exhausted".

"Praiza Demons" Johnathan mumbled as Chris pulled him closer and held him, resting his forehead against Chris' shoulder sleepily, "Kathy was terrified so I had to take them all down myself without any offensive powers, it was horrible" he explained as Chris quickly washed him down.

"I'm sure it was, even I have trouble with Praiza Demons and I'm Charmed" Chris pointed out, "How are you not more hurt?"

"I kept tricking them by orbing when they attacked so they hit each other" Johnathan admitted with a hum as Chris massaged his head with shampoo.

"Well they're definitely not known for their intelligence" Chris muttered, "Now come on, let's get you dried off and in bed. I don't think either of us are in that kind of mood tonight".

* * *

Piper knocked on the door determinedly, compulsively smoothing down her blouse and skirt as she waited for the door to open. As footsteps approached Piper quickly tied her hair back with the hair tie she had forgotten about on her wrist, straightening her back and raising her chin in time for the door to swing open slowly.

"Uh can I help you Ma'am?" the black-haired man standing in the doorway asked slowly as he raised his eyebrow at her curiously.

"That depends, are you Francis Holden?" Piper asked slowly, trying to act as professional as she could.

Realisation flashed through the man's eyes and she watched as he subtly shifted into a fighting stance, "I am" he admitted as he slowly twisted his palms to face Piper.

"My name is Piper Halliwell" she introduced, slowly offering her hand to Francis so he would know she wasn't threatening him, "I believe you know of me?"

"Christopher's mother" Francis confirmed with a nod as he stepped to the side to let her in, "Come in, I admit that I was expecting to first meet you at a dinner".

Noting the lack of mention of her status as a Charmed One, and wondering if it meant that he merely didn't say it or if he didn't know, Piper stepped into the apartment and slowly looked around as Francis gestured her towards a couch. "Well I can honestly say I was never expecting to meet the father of my son's boyfriend" Piper half-lied, "Are the boys here? I'm afraid last night's dinner didn't go too well" she admitted. "Unfortunately my eldest decided to visit unannounced to introduce his own girlfriend and didn't take well to their relationship" she explained when Francis turned to narrow his eyes at her.

"My condolences" Francis said slowly as she watched him entering the kitchen, her hands subtly flicking out to check if the man would freeze or not. "Was he against Johnny's gender or against the relationship in general?" he asked curiously, "Coffee? Tea?" he added.

"A coffee would be lovely" Piper said with a small smile, "And I think Wyatt was against both. I believe he said that after sharing a room for sixteen years that he was suspicious of Chris' sudden er, choice in partner and that he was concerned Chris was being manipulated".

She watched as Francis' jaw clenched and anger flashed across his face, "Mrs Halliwell, I remember holding my son as he cried his heart out like it was yesterday" he growled out as he stared into her eyes, "He was terrified because a boy at school had asked him out and he had wanted to say yes".

"Call me Piper" she corrected slowly, "And I assure you Francis that Wyatt is the only one to think that. I know what love looks like, I didn't even need my Cupid-in-law to tell me that they were destined".

"Cupid in law?" Francis repeated in shock, "And knowing they're destined is a big relief, I was afraid that one of them would find someone else and leave the other heartbroken".

"My sister married a Cupid, we have a complicated family" Piper said dismissively, "Adding your son to it doesn't change that".

"While I'm glad you're willing to consider that, I must admit I'm curious about why you're here" Francis admitted as he moved to sit down opposite Piper with a tray with their drinks on it. "Unless Chris has put you on mute of course? I'm aware that Johnny does this to me on occasion, even Joan has done so when I get annoying".

"Joan? Is that your wife?" Piper asked curiously, making note that Johnathan apparently mutes his own charges as well.

"Yeah, she is" Francis agreed with a fond smile as he made himself a coffee from the tray, "A wonderful woman. We both owe you a great debt for your actions against the Elders, if not for you and your husband Joan and I would never have been granted permission to be together".

"Wait, Joan is your Whitelighter?" Piper realised, "I'm sorry, I thought that it was you that was the Whitelighter".

"Oh no, I'm a Witch" Francis denied, "He gets his Elder DNA from his mother".

"Johnathan is part Elder?" Piper blurted, her head snapping up to stare at Francis in shock.

"Genetically" Francis admitted softly, "I would appreciate it if you kept that to yourself. His Elder genes are blocked by both us _and_ the Elders who believed that with how powerful your first born was that it was too risky to have someone that might one day equal his power. He doesn't though" he added quickly, "He was scanned when he was born. He's a powerful Witchlighter, one of Halliwell level strength true, but he's not of your son's strength thankfully".

"Johnathan doesn't know he's more than just a Witchlighter?" Piper asked slowly.

"Johnathan believes that he's only a powerful Witchlighter who inherited more than his fair share of his mother's powers" Francis explained, "We told him that Joan became an Elder days before he was born, that her powers began to bleed through to him for a bit. Joan wants to remove the binding but we agreed that both of us had to agree to unbind his powers before we'd actually do it".

"Why don't you want to do it?" Piper asked with a frown, "I mean if his powers will help keep him safe?"

Should she say something? In the dark future Johnathan's mother had died when the Elders were killed by the Titans, and Piper was pretty sure that they hadn't unbound Johnathan's Elder half since she knew that Old-Johnathan would have lorded it over them as an excuse for being a morally Dark Good guy. And Piper knows that if it were her in their position that she would want to know about her future son being the Source of All Evil-and-slash-or-Good.

"Francis… where's Joan now?" Piper asked slowly, "I think we need to have a talk".

* * *

_18 years ago…_

"_OH GOD!" Paige exclaimed, spinning around to stare into the dining room as she heard Chris cursing and a zip being pulled up before he cursed again with a yelp._

"_Uh Paige" Chris blurted awkwardly, "Uh hi. What… what are you doing here? I thought you were supposed to be at work? You know one of your temp jobs?"_

"_Temp jobs? Ew" Johnathan deadpanned._

"_Do your pants up" Chris hissed angrily, "I'm so sorry about that Paige, I don't think you could just not mention this to Piper could you?"_

"_I don't think I have to" Paige said without turning around yet, "I mean it's Piper. She's going to figure out that her son was blowing a dude in her kitchen without any help from me. Especially since I'm going to be erasing this memory from my head the moment this conversation is over". _

"_See? That's why I said no the first time" Chris muttered, only just loud enough for Paige to hear._

"_And yet you pounced me" Johnathan pointed out, not lowering his voice at all and making Paige cringe._

"_You're wearing my jeans" Chris whined, "I can't help it"._

"_HEY!" Paige shouted, "Less sex-talk from my unborn nephew please?"_

"_Coming from the one who propositioned me" Chris countered as Paige turned around in time to catch a dark glare coming from Johnathan who was sitting on the bench, the Source tugging Chris to him and pulling him between his legs, arms wrapping around his waist in a purely possessive manner._

"_I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that to keep the timeline intact" Johnathan growled out, "Killing your aunt won't be a good idea till baby me is my age"._

"_Would you stop it?" Paige asked, deciding to pretend she didn't hear that comment, "In the future. A good future" she clarified, "Would you be okay with writing down what happened to you that made you into the Source so that we could stop it?"_

"_No" Johnathan said bluntly._

_Not missing the look of shock on Chris' face at his fiancé's words Paige continued, "Why not? Wouldn't it be better for you if you weren't possessed and half-Evil?" she pointed out._

"_If I weren't possessed and half-Evil could I do this?" Johnathan asked simply as he raised one hand and snapped it, a huge ball of crackling blue flames appearing above his palm. "No, I couldn't. Before I was possessed my only offensive power was telekinetic orbing, telekinetic orbing that wasn't up to a fighting standard like yours' and Chris' is. Now that I'm possessed and half-Evil I have more than enough power to fight Wyatt to a standstill, meaning I can protect Chris properly"._

"_Johno" Chris said, Johnathan's smirk vanishing instantly as he turned his attention to the other man in his arms. "I want you to do it" he declared softly, "I don't like this life for you. You were so much happier before you became like this, I want that happier you back. If writing it down doesn't change anything then so be it, but if it's not your destiny to become like this then you'll be like this and we'll still be married"._

_Paige watched as emotions flashed across the Source's face, too fast for her to recognise as he stared at Chris for a moment before nodding slowly. "I'll write it down for you Paige" he promised without looking away from Chris, "I'll put it in the Book on a time-lock. On the day that Chris and I are supposed to formally graduate Magic School the page will appear so you can start preparing. I'm captured during my first year of College"._

"_Or at least during the year I should be in my first year at College" Johnathan corrected._

* * *

Present time… (2020)

Chris whimpered as someone shook him, rolling away from the source of the shaking and pulled the blankets over his head even further as he curled up on the bed.

"Honey, wake up!"

"Fuck off" Chris groaned out, "I'm sleeping".

"Chris. Wake up" a strangely familiar voice ordered, a voice that made his half-sleeping mind scream 'WARNING! ABORT SLEEP! WARNING! ABORT SLEEP!'

"Arse still hurts" Chris whined as he shoved his head under his pillow, "Fuck away, just don't wake me".

Chris shot up in bed at the sound of shattering glass, his eyes widened as they locked onto his mother's horrified gaze, her mouth opening and shutting quietly while her hand remained empty and extended like she had been holding the glass that was now scattered across the floor.

"Hello Christopher" Piper growled out, anger clear in her voice.

Laying naked in bed without his boyfriend in sight after making a sexually suggestive comment to his mother, Chris did the only thing he could.

He whimpered.


	6. The Approval

**I don't own Charmed  
Warnings: **Violence. Language. Slash.

Just a little note, Chris doesn't remember Source!Johnathan. Right now he only remembers up to around Little Monsters (Manticore Baby), and since Source!Johnathan showed up before Spin City Chris' memories will _"coincidentally" _catch up just in time for the main plotline.

* * *

Chris winced as Piper exhaled loudly, turning to glare in the general direction of the kitchen as his mother turned away from her. Movement made him twist to shoot another glare at Francis, his boyfriend's father's mask falling for a moment and letting an amused smirk flash across his face.

"What am I going to do with you Christopher?" Piper demanded as she spun around and stared at him, "Your attitude over the last couple of days. The way you spoke to your brother last night. The way you spoke to _me_ this morning!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Chris argued as he clenched his fists at his side, "I've had an attitude recently because I've been planning on introducing you to my boyfriend! I'm allowed to act a little off when you've vanquished my last two girlfriends. How am I supposed to know you're not going to go three for three with my first boyfriend?"

"Your last two girlfriends were evil" Piper corrected bluntly, her eyes narrowing at her son expectantly, "And you would have had to have known that you could trust me well enough to know that I would never do that to you!"

"How? Chris countered, standing up and stalking towards the kitchen, "Wyatt's my brother! We spent sixteen years growing up in the same room and he didn't hesitate to turn on me!"

"But what makes you think that I would do the same?" Piper exclaimed, "You're my son! My baby! I couldn't hate you if you showed up with _four_ guys on your arm! And no mister that is not an invitation" she added warningly, "I don't want any of _that_ going on in my house. But I _do_ want to see Johnathan coming over more often, he seems like a nice boy and I want to get to know my future son-in-law".

Chris felt his face heating up even as he awkwardly reached his hand out, a warm hand wrapping around his in response as his mother frowned at his actions, seconds later a flash erupted from the hand in his and light rushed up Johnathan's arm as his invisibility faded.

"Oh…" Piper mumbled as Johnathan tugged Chris towards him and wrapped his arms around his waist, tucking his face into the back of Chris' hair in a sneaky attempt to hide from Piper. "Well now I can tell you that too Johnathan. I want you over more so we can get to know you better, it doesn't matter what Wyatt claims I know my son and I know when he's in love".

"Yes Ma'am" Johnathan agreed quickly, arms tightening around Chris' waist.

"Now that the nice part is done we've got the bad part to talk about" Piper declared, "I'm sure Francis has already given you this talk but I haven't, so sit down both of you".

"Uh Mom there's no need" Chris blurted as his eyes widened, "I mean Francis had diagrams so that was _way_ more than we needed to know, I could teach a class on it with how much he taught us".

"Nonsense. Now sit down" Piper ordered sternly.

* * *

_18 years ago…_

"_Were you ever going to tell me?"_

_Chris jumped and whirled around, a hand raising and twisting into a claw before he muttered out a curse and smiled guiltily at his expectant looking mother who was standing in the doorway. "Was I ever going to tell you what?" he asked hesitantly as Piper entered the room, turning back to the pot he was stirring gently._

"_The truth" Piper clarified, "That Bianca wasn't really your fiancé. That Johnathan was"._

"_No" Chris admitted bluntly, "No I wasn't. In the future our relationship is strained, like I said yesterday you never approved of my choices. I wasn't going to tell you because I wanted to have at least seventeen happy years with you before you kicked me out"._

"_I don't believe you" Piper snapped, "I would _never_ do that to you"._

_Chris stiffened as his jaw clenched, "Strange. I still have the scar you gave me when I didn't leave fast enough for you" he drawled slowly._

"_I don't believe you" Piper repeated, "I just wouldn't do that, maybe something happened but there's no way that I would turn my back on my son like that"._

_Chris didn't reply, choosing instead to lift his shirt up and turn around, revealing the dark scar arcing out across his shoulder-blade. "You did Piper, if it weren't for Johno I'd be dead" he dismissed, "I love you, you're my mother and you always will be. But that's all you are to me, the day before you died you had tried to vanquish Johnathan and I for the final time, and yet Johnathan still showed up to fight off Wyatt who still managed to kill you"._

"_That's impossible" Piper argued, "I wouldn't do that ever!"_

"_PIPER!" Chris yelled, turning to glare at his mother. "Stop arguing with me" he growled out, "Whether you want to admit it or not you did it. Maybe now you know about it you won't do it. But that doesn't change the fact that in my future you did"._

* * *

Piper studied her son as he stood there blinking at her, noting the way he instinctively threaded his fingers through Johnathan's and leaned into the other boy's chest.

That conversation with Future-Chris had caused nightmare after nightmare and she had sworn to never react like that. Despite how she felt about it she knew that Chris had been telling the truth, he had been too emotional about it to be telling a lie just to hurt her. And as she stood there watching Chris, she knew that whether or not he remembered what had happened in the dark future that this time he wouldn't be accepting any shit from her, he hadn't let any of them walk all over her when he came back with the Source of All Evil so why would he when Johnathan was still a Witchlighter?

"Chris" Piper said slowly, watching as Johnathan 'casually' peeked past Chris' shoulder to glance at her, his mouth moving quietly as he whispered in her son's ear.

"Fine" Chris muttered over his shoulder before slipping out of Johnathan's arms and linking his fingers through Johnathan's hand, tugging the rapidly paling boy after him and into the living room where he pushed him onto the couch so he could sit half on his boyfriend's lap and lean against him needily.

"Alright, I'm not going to lie to either of you" Piper began hesitantly, "But your aunts, father, and I have been expecting you to come out for years" she admitted. "Honestly Chris you're not as sneaky as you'd like to think you are" she explained when Chris' jaw dropped, "You used Phoebe's laptop and forgot to erase your search history and she being her managed to last only three hours before she told me".

That had been the nail in Piper's coffin, after Phoebe had told her about Chris' search she had realised that yes Chris was definitely gay and that her hope of 'Nurture beats Nature' was wrong, that she needed to accept what was going to happen and do what she could to make sure that Chris' back remained unscarred by her powers.

"It was a shock to see you walking in with Johnathan even if we did know" she continued, "I won't lie about hoping that it was just a phase, but I can't think of a single parent out there that doesn't. And whether it _is_ a phase or not, I don't care, because I love you anyway, girlfriend, boyfriend, or both".

"Both?" Johnathan whispered against Chris' head, making the other teen roll his eyes and wiggle back against him.


End file.
